


One Step at a Time

by darkghost



Series: "This is our show. We're the ones who are writing the script." [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4095301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkghost/pseuds/darkghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Midorima and Takao are idiots who like each other and have to deal with feelings, Kuroko and Kagami are still cute together and all Kiseki no Sedai gets together forlunch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Step at a Time

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Kuroko no Basket. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.  
> This can be read as a stand alone fic.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoy. :D

 

 

 

They stopped, both gasping heavily. Their members were sore and they had sweat running over their foreheads.

"C'mon Shin-chan. One more time." said Takao, taking a deep breath. "Th is time, don't go easy on me.", he added, slightly annoyed.

"Takao." answered the green haired boy of Kiseki no Sedai . "We've been doing this for way too long. You know that I need to go soon,  nanodayo ."

"Shin-chaaaaaan!!!! Pleeeeeeease.", he pleaded. "Just once."

"Fine", huffed Midorima, turning around and grabbing the basketball once again. Takao smiled slightly, going after his ace.

They played for a little while, both light and shadow of  Shutoku  training their passes, their shooting and going against each other on a one-on-one. Their complicity would be evident to anyone who saw them. When they finally stopped, they went together to  Shutoku's  locker room to change clothes.

"Hey, Shin-chan..." said the hawk eye, making Midorima turn around with a shirt in his hand. Takao's breath was suddenly taken away and he sta red absently to his partner.  _ Ahhhhhhh !!!!! This  souldn't  be allowed. Why does he have these abs?! Ah! How much I want to trail them with my hands and... _ , Kazunari's thought were interrupted.

"TAKAO! ", snapped the shooting guard.

" Hm?"

"What did you want?"

"Oh... Sorry. I was...distracted." replied an embarrassed and blushing Takao, "I wanted to know why were you leaving early today, it's the first time since we started gathering at Saturday mornings to practise together, so I'm a bit curious." he continued.

"Akashi called yesterday. He is visiting this weekend and wants me to meet him at lunch." stated Midorima while dressing his upper body.

"Of course, it had to be him." muttered a now sullen Takao. Midorima observed him, quizzical, but after no give away from his part, he shrugged and turned around.

"I have to go. See you on Monday, Takao. ",  said the green hair ed boy, while grabbing his bag and the bunch of flowers on his locker.

"Sure. See ya." waved Takao, avoiding looking into his partner, _without his usual energy _ , Midorima noticed before closing the door. "Don't make your highness wait." added Takao, sadly.

 

\--------------------------------------------------- \-------

 

"Kagami-kun, no." begged Kuroko. "You will make a scene."

"Kuroko, I can't let you meet that psycho alone." stated stubbornly Kagami.

"I'm NOT alone. Everyone will be there." he replied to his boyfriend. "Aomine-kun, Momoi-kun, Kise-kun, Midorima-kun, even Murasakibara-kun ."

"Is that suppose to make it better?!" answered the red haired boy. "Your previous teammates are crazy!!!"

"Kagami-kun!" stated Kuroko exasperatedly. "Do we need to discuss every time we all meet?"

"YES!!!" he yelled, "Do I have to remind you of what that team made you go through?! ",  he added, while raising from the bed. Kuroko sighed and grabbed his boyfriend ’s hand.

"Taiga" the bluenette whispered, as he pulled him to the bed again, "You do not need to worry. They are my friends and they wouldn't hurt me intentionally. You know that."

"I know. I'm sorry." said Kagami, leaning over his shadow and kissing him lightly on the lips. "I know they are important to you. I'm trying to accept them, okay? ", he added, looking into his blue eyes.

"Kagami-kun... you can come." began Kuroko, making the power forward smile, "But if you do not behave, there won't be any funny business for you. For a while." he continued with a serious tone.

"Fine." he answered excitedly, getting up and extending his hand to his boyfriend. "Are we leaving then?"

"Well... I would prefer if my boyfriend was actually dressed outside this house, Kagami-kun." replied Kuroko, eyeing him from head to toe, but taking his light's hand nonetheless.

"I... Shut up, you little shit."  retorqued  an embarrassed red haired, grabbing Kuroko by his neck and ruffling his hair.  His gesture made the phantom player let out a small quiet laugh and try to wriggle out of his hold. 

"Kagami-kun, let me go." complained the smaller boy.

"I will never let you go!!" stated Kagami. "Never." he whispered in his boyfriend ’s ear, while letting go of his grasp on him and kissing his neck.

"K-kagami-Kun..." mumbled Kuroko, "Taiga... we need to get dressed." he continued.  Kagami muttered an inaudible response and kept on kissing him.

"Kagami-kun. Do I need to remind you of what happened last time with my parents?" tried Kuroko again, this time more firmly and serious, making Seirin's ace stop in his tracks.

"Okay. Okay. I got it." rushed Kagami. "I'm going to get dressed in the bathroom, so that I don't have any...distraction." he concluded, grabbing his clothes from the wardrobe and heading to the door.

Kuroko walked to his boyfriend’s  wardrobe and opened a drawer,  _my drawer_ ,  the thought made him smile. Picking a pair of underwear and a set of clothes, he started getting dressed. When he was ready he went to the leaving room, wh ere Kagami was already waiting. Together they walked to the door, put their shoes on and left the house.

They walked the well-known path, in silence , side by side, neither one of them feeling the need to fill the comfortable silence. As they walked, their hands would occasionally brush, making them turn their heads  slightly to look at each other, smile  and keep on moving.

Soon, they spotted the familiar building, where they had had so many meals since start dating, but that was not all that they  spotted: walking hand-in-hand, coming from the opposite direction was Aomine and Momoi. However, they weren't only observing, they were also being observed by the other couple. From the small distance, both Kagami and Aomine stared at each other, fiercely. Suddenly and at the same time, the two aces started moving at anaccelerated pace, leaving behind their respective  lovers. The closer they got to the entrance of the small restaurant, the faster they walked, each one trying to arrive first  than the other. Unfortunately  for the two of them, they grabbed  the door simultaneously.

"Let it go." growled Aomine. " I arrived first."

"You what?! I was the one who got here first. You are not only slow but are also blind." argued Kagami back.

"What did you say? Are you picking up a fight?" asked the To h ou's player.

"You are..." started Kagami, but was interrupted by two voices, which made the two players let go of the door and turn around.

"Hey Momoi-kun! Aomine-kun" greeted Kuroko.

"Tetsu-kun!" saluted Momoi, grinning. "Kagamin. It's nice to see you."

"Hey  Momoi" he answered back. " Ahomine !" smirked  Kagami .

"Shut up, Bakagami."

Momoi and Kuroko looked at each other and rolled their eyes, as the duo started fighting again. Ignoring them, they opened the door and entered the small place.

It was a cosy  room with a rustic aspect: there were  shelves filled  with books and two armchairs at a corner, a small fireplace, a counter with a short smiling old lady and then some tables all around it. The restaurant had a few costumers, some were engaged on talks, while others were looking amused through the glass door, at the two boys fighting. In between those were  their friends, both Kuroko and Momoi quickly observed, heading to their  table.  There was  _a delicious food scent in the air_ ,  noted Momoi while approaching them. 

They were sitting all on a table, the only one missing, besides the two outside, was Midorima. Murasakibara was eating a sweet, Akashi was smiling and Kise was grinning widely and started wave frenetically at them.

"Kuroko-chi! Momoi-chi!!" exclaimed Kise thrilled. "How are you?! Have you seen my new magazine cover?! I brought it. Akashi-chi said it was great." he added excitedly. "But Kasamatsu-senpai said it was awful. He is so mean!!!" whined the copycat of Kiseki no Sedai. 

"Hello you two, Kuroko, Momoi." greeted Akas hi, smiling softly. "You may sit. Those two seem to have finished for now" he continued, glancing at the pair who was approaching their table, pushing each other. "Midorima must also be arriving."

"I hope you don't mind that Kagami-kun came with  me ." stated Kuroko as the four of them sat  down .

"Not a problem Kuroko-chi. We like Kagami-chi." answered the blonde. 

"Pfff . No we don't. Nobody does." retorted Aomine . 

"Dai- chan!!!" scolded Momoi.

"Listen, here, you... OUCH!!" yelled the Seirin's ace in pain and staring dumbfounded at his boyfriend, he rubbed is leg that had just been pinched.

"Kagami-kun, do you remember our agreement?" Kuroko started. "Behave, please. Or else, there will be an uns atisfied time for both of us." he continued when he saw Kagami was about to answered back, making all the table laugh.

" Mido-chin is here." said  Murasakibara  slowly, causing the group to look up to the man with a flowers bouquet who had just entered the restaurant and was heading, quickly, towards them. 

"Hello everyone. I apologize for my delay!" stated Midorima, adjusting his glasses and putting his bouquet on the table.

" Mido-chiiiiiiiii!!! Is that a bouquet to congratulate me?!" bragged  Kise animatedly, leaning on the table to grab it.

"What?!" asked Midorima confused, "Don't be silly. It's my lucky item for today. Don't touch it." he explained.

" Ahahahahaha . That's lame. Even for your usual  standards,  Midorima." mocked the  Toou's  student. 

"Shut up." replied an annoyed green haired boy.

"I think we better order." interrupted Akashi, trying to calm down the table.

"Aren't we waiting for someone else, Akashi-kun?" asked Kuroko, "There is another sit here. Well, there were two, but Kagami-kun occupied one." 

"No, Kuroko." answered the  Rakuzan's capitan, "I suspected that  Kagami  would want to come. Same for Takao. I understand they are not too fond of me and would want to accompany you.  Rightfully so." explained sadly Akashi. Then he rose and walked to the counter, leaving the table in an  uncomfortable silence.

When he returned, he brought with him the owner who was ready to take their orders.

"Hello sweeties! Kagami and Kuroko, it's so nice to see you again." she greeted happily, "So what do you, young folks, want?" she then asked.

" Maeko-san, nice to see you too. I want my usual, please." replied Kuroko, smiling slightly. Following Kuroko's example, they all ordered their food and started talking again with each other.

"Midorima-kun, you seem quiet and thoughtful." observed Kuroko, staring strangely at the green haired player.

"I'm just tired" he excused quickly, trying to clear his thoughts, which were full with a certain hawk eye boy.

"Yeah, right!?" snorted Kagami. "Well, you do seem stiffer than usual."

"Bakagami, I didn't know you were that intimate with him" provoked Aomine, while laughing.

"You... Don't you dare imply something like that ever again." snapped the Seirin's player, exalted, pointing his finger at the accuser. "I will never betray Kuroko, get it?"

"Dai- chan !!" protested Momoi, indignant, "Apologize to Kagamin!!"

"Satsuki, no way!!" stated her boyfriend. The two of them engaged in a staring contest until one of them gave up.

"Fine." sighed, a defeated Aomine. " Imsowy." he then added, too quickly and low to be understood by anyone at the table.

"Dai- chan, no one heard you." added the pink haired girl.

" Arrgggggggg." grunted the Toou's  ace. "I'm sorry  Bakagami ." he said, looking to the red haired. "Happy Satsuki?" he added, "You are lucky that I like you." he then muttered, causing Momoi to smile fondly at  the boy at her side and the group to laugh.

After, they started talking with each other until the food was served. Once it happened, they started eating peacefully, well, as peacefully as it could be with these guys. _ I couldn't have a better family _ , thought Akashi smiling to the group chatting happily in front of him and to the two boys bickering each other again.

"Akashi-kun, you still haven't told us why we are here. You said you wanted to discuss something with us!" Momoi wondered, after all of them had finished their meals, gathering all of their attention.

"I've been thinking and I have a proposition for you." started Akashi, "I thought we could start meeting every once in a while. To play together, eat together and just... be together?!" he then concluded, looking to his friends. Even though he tried to appear confident, the  uncertainty  and nervousness were clear in his statement.

"Akashi-chi!!!! That's great!" squealed Kise.

"Huh!? That seems to tiresome." said Murasakibara.

"Well,  Himuro-san thought it was a good idea and that he would gladly participate." answered, the previous Teiko’scaptain chuckling.

"You talked with Tatsuya? And he's allowed to go?" asked Kagami, shocked.

"The answer to both of your questions is yes, Kagami. You will always be welcome to join us, if we agree with thi s arrangement." replied Akashi.

"Akashi-kun, me and  Kagami ..." started the smaller boy, staring at his boyfriend, "... would like to participate very much." he finished, after Kagami's nod.

"Hey. If this idiot is going, I will too. I won't waste an opportunity to kick his ass." snickered Aomine.

"Of course." said the read haired, sarcastically, "Yet, you still lost against Seirin on Winter Cup." he mocked.

" Well... we won the first match. At Inter High." replied the Toou's  ace.

"I was INJURED!!! " exclaimed Kagami, indignant.

"How convenient." snorte d Aomine.

"Dai-chan.  Kagamin. Not again,  please." protested,  Momoi. " Midorin, what do you think?"

"I think it will be a good way to improve my abilities. So I will join you." revealed Midorima, "It's not for this friendship nonsense." he added, adjusting his glasses.

" Midorima-chi!! You are so mean!!" whined the blonde, which ca used Aomine to hit him. "Ao..."

"What if we went to the basketball court near  Kagami- kun's  place? We could play a little bit." stepped in Kuroko, in order to avoid another confusion. Everyone, weirdly and surprising ly, agreed with his suggestion.

After they  paidfor their food, they headed to the exit. There was a light and nice mood in the air, and once outside they started walking towards the court. They walked side by side, with Kuroko and  Momoi  a little behind the group;  Murakibara  was eating the chips he had bought before leaving the restaurant,  Kagami  and  Aomine  were bickering and shoving each other’s  shoulders,  Kise , pouting, was trying (unsuccessfully) to engaged  Midorima  in a small talk, whilst Akashi was observing fondly his friends.

"Tetsu-kun." murmured Momoi, hesitantly, "Back then, you lied to me."

"Momoi-kun, I don't know..." replied  the surprised boy at her side.

"You pretend you didn't remember what we had talked, how you had said we would keep being together. And I understand why." she said quickly and low, "But, even though we took a while to get over everything, your answer to me..." Momoi said, smiling, "...it's true from now on." she then finished, as she stopped and looked to their friends.

"I know.",  Kuroko answered, doing the same, and observing the scene in front of them: Kise hugging tightly an  uncomfortable  Midorima who was trying to get rid of him, while the other s laughed loudly at their side.

"Hey. Tetsu, Satsuki, what's taking you so long? Hurry up." called Aomine at the front, after Kise stopping his little torture to the shooting guard. Kuroko, hearing this, quickly walked to the group, to his boyfriend’s side, as they started walking again.

"No one will have to walk alone, ever again." muttered the pink haired girl, smiling, before joining them.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"To: Shin- chan  *- * ;  Message: I can't pick you up today. Sorry.  x  ", sent Takao, putting his phone on the nightstand again and laying wide on his bed with his eyes closed.  _ Ahhhhhhhh . This is not going to work. I can't avoid him forever _ , thought the  Shutoku's  player.  _ Takao ,  you just need to keep yourself under control. You are teammates and friends, you can't jeopardize that for a little crush _ , he tried to reason,  _ Besides ,  he probably likes that idiot. _

"What I need is  some advice ", he whispered, sitting and grabbing his phone again.

"To: _ I don't do that tongue thing _ ; Message: Can we meet today? Our usual place?  xxxx ", he texted, deciding then, to get up and to prepare for school. An hour later, he was saying goodbye to his mom and little sister and exiting home.

Once he arrived to school, Takao headed to his classroom greeting some of his friends and teammates on his way. He was still upset with  Midorima  since Saturday, but at the same time, he missed  _ his _ tsundere .  _ Yup. I'm doomed _ , the hawk eye boy thought.

When he enter the room, there was already someone waiting for him.  _ Here we go. Just don't be too obvious. Be yourself _ , he advised himself.

"Hey Shin-chan." he greeted, smiling widely.

"Takao." acknowledged Midorima, "I-is everything alright?" he asked, uncertain.

"Of course. Why?!" replied the point guard.

"Good. Since you couldn't pick me up I was..." started Midorima, before stopping middle sentence,  uncomfortable .

" Awwwww . Were you worried with me?" singed loudly Takao, while poking  Midorima's  cheek.

"Shut up, Takao. ",  demanded the annoyed shooting guard.

Laughing , Takao took his place on the desk. "By the way, I can't take you again after the practise. I have a commitment." stated the smaller boy, " So. .. how was the lunch on Saturday?"

"Huh?! Oh. It was good. We will see each other next week again, after our practise." replied Midorima, adjusting his glasses.

"Of course you will." replied Takao, forcing a smile. "Well, I'm going to say hi to  Noshimuri-kun."

The day went by fast, they did everything like always do: they were together in between classes, they ate together,  they  practised together. Everything seemed fine to those who barely knew them, however their teammates noticed something different.

"Well, I have to leave early today. See you tomorrow guys." stated Takao, once practise ended.

"Hey Midorima." started their  captain , after their number 10 had left, "What's wrong with you? What did you do?"

"I-I didn't... I don't know."  admitted  Midorima,  embarrassed  but truthfully, while the whole team watched him.

"Well, something happened. It's the first time Takao doesn't tease you and purposely annoys you at all. He has been acting weird for a while.  " he  continued, "Don't get me wrong, your plays are still good, but you need to solve whatever it is that's going on. Your lovers quarrel can't harm the team, okay?" he then concluded. Midorima nodded and, while his team headed towards the locker room, he stayed behind, like always, to practise his shootings. This time with a lot of things on his mind.

\----------------------------------------------------

Takao entered the little  coffee  shop, surveyed the place and when  spotted  his friend he headed towards him right away, he was sitting in one of the tables while reading a small light novel.  _ Ah!  Typical _ , thought Takao.

"Hey Kuroko." he greeted, as he took a sit on one of the chairs.

"Takao-kun." stated Kuroko.

"How are you doing?" asked the point guard.

"I'm well, thanks for asking." replied the Seirin's player. "Now, what is wrong? Why did you want to meet?" asked, bluntly, Kuroko.

" Not even a 'and you Takao-kun?'!? Geez, Kuroko I'm hurt." answered, the other boy with a hand over his chest in fake hurt.

"Takao-kun, neither Momoi-kun or Kise-kun are here. That's a clear indicator that there's something wrong." noted the blue haired boy, looking  slightly  concerned with his friend. 

Takao had started an unlikely friendship with the three of them, after meeting them at a charity basketball children game he had gone with his family before the start of the Winter Cup. Since then, they would get together, just the four of them, since the relations hips between Kiseki no Sedai were  still shaky.

"Remember when you said my plan to ignore my feelings wouldn't work? Yup. You were right." explained Takao, "In the  beginning  it seemed to work, but I started to change my behaviour a lot because I became too self-conscious around Shin- chan  and, now, I think people noticed it. For example, today at practise. And it doesn't help that I'm still upset because of Saturday too, stupid Shin-chan !!" he finished, looking then to Kuroko.

"So that was the reason why he was down at lunch."  conclued  Kuroko.

"Wait. Lunch? What lunch?" asked, confused, the Shutoku's player.

"Akashi-kun invited all of us, Kiseki no Sedai I mean, to lunch on Saturday." stated Seirin's shadow.

" Ahahahahah . I'm an idiot." said Takao, laughing, "I thought he had gone on a date with him. He never mentioned any of you and had flowers, so I stupid concluded that. Damn. I'm  worse  than I thought."

"The flowers were his lucky item." stated Kuroko, "And I still think you should talk with Midorima-kun, it would be the best." he suggested.

"Kuroko..." started the haw eye boy.

"Takao-kun, I'm going to tell you this again: you are only hurting yourself and  Midorima-kun and you may be harming your team. That's not what you want." "Besides,  Midorima-kun is a reasonable person, he cares, even though he doesn't show it. But whatever happens, he won't jeopardize  Shutoku  and your relationship." he assured.

"I hate that you are right, Kuroko." whined Takao. " So. .. what did the almighty emperor want with you?" he asked sarcastically.

"Takao-kun, he is not that bad." protested Kuroko. "He suggested for us to meet sometimes. We actually played a little basketball after the lunch and it was... good." explained Kuroko. "He thought you would go to the lunch with Midorima-kun, you know? Since you, like Kagami-kun, don't like him very much, he thought you would want to make sure Midorima-kun was alright."

"Oh. That's..." started Takao,  completely  surprised and speechless, "Aren't you tired of talking so much, Kuroko?" he tried to mused, after trying to cover his  initial  surprise, "Fine. Fine. I'm sorry. That was quite...thoughtful of Akashi." he muttered, when his only response was a blank stare.

"Well, Takao-kun I did enjoy talking to you but I should go soon.  Kagami-kun is with  Nigou . I'm afraid of what might happen if I'm away for too long." said Kuroko, amused.

" Ahahahahah . I would love to see that. How did you even manage to make him agree?" laughed Takao.

"Well, I do have my ways." replied the Seirin's player, causing the other boy to laugh again, "By the way, you should  call Kise-kun and congratulate  him about his cover and interview. You are the only one who are able to share his  enthusiasm . Or else, we probably will be listening him talk about it for a while." he added, rising from his chair.

"I will text him or call him tomorrow." promised the Shutoku's player, doing the same and walking to the door together. "Bye Kuroko. Thanks for the help." he said once outside, going in a different direction than his friend.

\--------------------------------- \----- \--------

Midorima Shintarou  was dreading the school today. Even though he ranked second on the horoscope today, right after Scorpions and had his lucky item (a fan), he still felt unease. Ever since the previous day that he couldn't take his captain words out of his mind.  _ Your lovers quarrel can't harm the team. Was it suppose d  to mean something? Had he been to o  obvious? Or was it just an expression? But in that case, why had Tak ao been acting weird around him ? _ , wondered  Midorima . Nevertheless, he was still ready and waiting for Takao at the usual time. When his teammate arrived, tired from  pedalling , he headed towards him.

"Morning Shin-chan." greeted energetically Takao, as he smiled.

"Good Morning." replied Midorima, while he put his school bag and fan in the rickshaw.

"Hurry up, Shin-chan." stated the smaller boy, when he noticed that his partner hadn't sit yet.

"You won't fight about who pedals?" asked Midorima.

" Ahahahahah. Shin-chan , we have been partners for almost  a  year and I've only won twice. I'm pretty sure I won't win. But if you want to take my place, be my guess.",  suggested Takao amused.

"Don't say nonsense, Takao. It was a mere question. Let's go." assured the shooting guard.

The ride from Midorima's house h old to their school went uneventful, both of them too lost in thought. They arrived with just a few minutes to spare. While Takao was starting to lock his bike and rickshaw, his phone rang.

"Shin-chan, can you please tell me who  it  is ?" requested the haw eye, busy. " So. ..? Who was it?" he asked, turning around and watching  Midorima's  pale face. 

"Huh... I-it's  _I ain't  biting no more butts . _ ",  replied a confused and paled green haired boy, like he had read the most horrible thing ever, which caused  Takao to laugh immediately.

Upset with his friend’s mocking, Midorima left the phone and a laughing Takao behind as he walked to school. 

"Shin-chan." yelled Takao, "Wait." he added, running after him. Once he caught him, he grabbed  Midorima's forearm and turned him around.

"I'm sorry Shin-chan." apologized the point guard, with a smile, "But your face... was priceless." he then added, trying to hide his amusement.

"Takao, I would  appreciate  if you don't make me have to associate with yours... whatever that person was. I'm not sure I even want to know who  she is or what she does." said Midorima, bitterly.

"Girl? What are you..." started Takao, "Wait. You...  Ahahahahahah.",  he said, chuckling, picking up what his teammate was implying, "Oh. Shin-chan, you really are something else.",  he then added, putting his arm around the boy.

"Takao..." 

"C'mon Shin-chan. We are almost late. I will talk with you later." he stated, before walking to their classroom with Midorima following behind.

Their classes passed slowly since both were completely  distracted, Midorima who was still confused and somehow upset with whoever called and Takao who was nervous and scared with the confession he was going to do. When lunch time arrived, they both gathered their lunches and left the room quickly, heading together to the rooftop, the place where they usually ate since Midorima doesn't like the loud noise of the  cafeteria  and Takao doesn't want him to eat alone.

Once there, they both sat against the wall, side by side.

" So... Shin-chan, what exactly did you think that name on the phone meant?" mocked Takao.

"Shut up." demanded an embarrassed Midorima who was slightly blushing, "I... That was only logical."

" Ahahahhahahahaha. Sure it was, Shin-chan." mocked the black haired boy, "C'mon. Almost everyone would understand the Mulan reference. It's a joke."

"Mulan?" asked Midorima, confused.

"No way!!! You don't even know it?!" gasped Takao, horrified, "That's it. This weekend we will watch it with your sister." he then stated, "If you had accepted to come with me when me,  Kuroko,  Kise  and  Momoi  met to watch Mulan together, you would  understand . I couldn't stop laughing at the innuendos found on a children movie. Look." he said grabbing his phone  and showing his contacts,  _ I  ain't _ _biting no more butts_   is  Kise, _I don't do that tongue thing_   is Kuroko and  _ my eyes can see straight through your  armor _ is  Momoi. All said by one of the best sidekicks ever, he is my spirit animal. ",  he explained.

"I'm sure he is. Only you would put  something that misleading and disgusting as someone's name." said Midorima.

" Ahahahahahah. Shin-chan , you are the one who thought of another things." replied Takao, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, which made  Midorima  blush again, " Ahahah. No wonder I like  you this much." he blurt out,  freezing after realizing what he had uttered. They both stared perplexed at each other, suddenly Takao got up.

"Damn." he muttered, starting to pace, "Okay, okay. I hadn't planned this. Damn!" muttered Takao to himself, before con tinuing as he stared slightly at Midorima, "Look, I know you don't like me and all, and it's fine. Well, it isn't, but I will handle it. Just  pleeeeease  don't stay mad at me. You don't choose who you like, right? I don't want to harm our team in anyway, neither our friendship. However, I understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore, even though that would totally crush me because I'm  completely  head over heels with you." he babbled, "Damn. I'm sorry. I know this may be a shock...". He was interrupted when he saw Midorima  walking towards him.

Once he got close, Midorima took one of Takao's hand and put the other carefully on his cheek. Takao's breath was taken away, he was too surprised to react. However, he could fee l the soft hand  and see the determination in his partner ’s  eyes when he leaned in.

Once he got close, Midorima took one of Takao's hand and put the other carefully on his cheek. Takao's breath was taken away, he was too shocked to move. Every inch of his body felt like it was on fire with the contact; he could feel how close Midorima's breath was, how good  it  felt to have their fingers tangled, how he stroke his cheek softly. All he wanted was to close the gap between them and when he look up, he saw the determination in his partner’s  eyes, before he leaned in. In response to his movement, Takao closed his eyes and waited for the kiss. However, instead of feeling Midorima's lips, he felt pain spreading over his forehead.

"Ahahahahahah.", laughed Takao, his pain forgotten, once he opened his eyes and saw  Midorima, who had taken  a couple steps back, rubbing his own forehead, " Midorima  was that your way of saying that you like me too?" he then asked smiling widely, observing the embarrassed boy in front of him.

This time the point guard was the one who move forward and, as he put his arms around Midorima's neck, he kissed him. Kissing him back, the shooting guard laid his hands at either side of Takao's hip and gently pulled him closer. The sweet and slow kiss quickly became urgent and passionate, and when they broke apart, they were both gasping heavily.

They were still had their arms around each other, forehead with forehead and smiling as they look at each other.

"Well, I definitely should have said that sooner." whispered Takao.

"Yes, you should." muttered Midorima, before kissing him again .


End file.
